With the continuous development of display technology, 3D (Dimension) display technology is becoming increasingly popular and used. In the realization process of 3D display, the user's left eye and right eyes may receive different images, which can constitute a stereoscopic image pair with horizontal parallax, which may, through the fusion function of the brain, ultimately form a stereoscopic image with deep sense. However, because the images accepted by the user's left and right eyes are different, so the user is prone to be dizzy after watching the 3D display screen for a long time.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a holographic display technique is proposed in the related art, so that the images received by the user's left and right eyes are consistent. The holography display technique is an image recording and reproduction technology which uses interference and diffraction principle to record and reproduce the real three-dimensional image of objects. The images reproduced using a holographic technology have a powerful stereo sense, with a real visual effect.